1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable devices such as personal digital assistants or palmtop computer systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to power source management in a portable device.
2. Related Art
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of electronic devices and computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can therefore be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer (calendar, datebook, etc.) and electronic notepads, to name a few. Palmtop computers with PIM software have been known as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Many PDAs have a small and flat display screen associated therewith.
User convenience and device value are very important factors for portable electronic devices. Typically, portable electronic devices are employed while the user is on the run, e.g., in business meetings, on business travel, personal travel, in a vehicle, on foot, etc. Because the user may be occupied or busy while using the portable electronic device, the number of user steps or user tasks required in order to access information from an electronic device (or to store information into the electronic device) is crucial for producing a commercially successful and useful product. That is, the more difficult it is to access data from an electronic device, the less likely the user will perform those tasks to obtain the information. Likewise, the easier information is to obtain, the more likely the portable electronic device will be used to obtain that information and the more likely the portable electronic device will become a part of the user's everyday activities.
Similarly, the more useful the device, the more the device will be used and acquired. The functionality of mobile wireless devices is undergoing a transition. Mobile devices are evolving from a single application device with a dedicated specific purpose communication channel (for example, a cell phone or pager), to more general-purpose devices with more flexible data communication capabilities.
More specifically, wireless technology is advancing, both in the number of options that are available for providing connectivity, and in the flexibility to provide general purpose data communication. Different technologies such as cellular technologies (e.g., CDMA, TDMA), LAN access technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11, HomeRF) and PAN technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, IR) each address a different set of needs, and provide a different set of potential services. Mobile devices are no longer restricted to a single communication channel. Modular mobile devices allow network interfaces to be attached, allowing for unlimited communications configurations. In addition, Bluetooth technology allows a single mobile device to simultaneously access multiple piconets through a single interface. To facilitate mobile wireless communication, several wireless modem peripheral devices are available that can be directly connected to the serial interface port of a host computer system thereby providing wireless communication to the internet.
A power source composed of one or more energy storing cells is frequently used to supply the electrical energy required for operation of a portable device such as a PDA. Such a power source must supply the needed electrical current for the device and any attached devices, and should ideally operate with a constant terminal voltage. However, the terminal voltage of a single cell or a group of cells (battery) used as a source of electrical energy can be expected to reduce in amplitude over its operational lifetime. In fact, near the end of operational lifetime, the terminal voltage of such a source can be expected to decrease rapidly. Furthermore, the source terminal voltage will also exhibit significant variations in amplitude in response to changes in electric current demands on the source. For example, functions such as back lighting of a display screen or activation of a radio transmitter will add sudden increases in power source current which may cause significant reductions in the source terminal voltage. Such source terminal voltage variations can impair or even prevent proper operation of the electronic circuits within the portable device, and may possibly result in a loss of stored data.
Power source management methods or systems used in prior art generally employ continuous monitoring of the source terminal voltage. However, continuous monitoring and consequent reactions to terminal voltage fluctuations as accomplished in prior art frequently place an increased burden on software requirements which result in slower system operational speeds. Furthermore, in most prior art methods or systems, a knowledge of source load demands for equipment that could be attached to the portable device is required. This is a drawback since such information requires space for storage in the portable device memory. The main disadvantage here is that the power source management software must continuously search for, and make any necessary adjustments for, the attachment or detachment such equipment. An additional disadvantage present in prior art power management methods or systems occurs because continuous monitoring is required to detect any random act which may affect the source terminal voltage. For example, the keying of a radio transmitter may cause a significant reduction in source terminal voltage.